


Sea Fare

by ghostlocks



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anyways, Crushing, Fluff, HE KNEW, Lovesick, M/M, god same, i may make a chapter two it’ll just take me a while, i swear for emphasis, narrator typical swearing, none of this will be canon by next sunday, ooc ryuusui, probably? honestly his character hasn’t been explored all that much, senkuu predicted this from the beginning, teen and up bc i say the f word, the capitalist has fallen for the communist!, treating your crewmates hands is a sure fire way to get a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlocks/pseuds/ghostlocks
Summary: Ryuusui falls for Tsukasa almost immediately after his first brief interaction with the man, and spirals down into becoming a love sick bastard. After a stormy night and Tsukasa’s stubbornness leads to his hands being out of service- Ryuusui uses it as a way to make the two hang out together.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Sea Fare

**Author's Note:**

> JOIN THE TSUKASUI/RYUKASA DISCORD SERVER!!! ITS A BLAST AND HAVING OTHER FANFIC WRITERS IN THERE!!! THEY INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS FIC!!! 
> 
> contribute to the cause. 
> 
> Link: https://discord.gg/3As3Bs7

The moon was to the right of him, a piece of china in the sky surrounded by sprinkles of stars- littered throughout the vast emptiness above. Standing tall on the mast, Ryusui held onto his hat as the wind tumbled westerly bringing the sharp smell of salt along with it as the night carried on and the ship bounced over the waves. The ship waned and creaked as it continued onwards to the former glory of America, specifically Los Angeles- or “Corn City” as Senku continuously and borderline offensively called it.

All of Ryusui’s previous travels never led him to find a corn field in the middle of the Californian desert. He trusted Senku’s judgment, however. Not towards the idea of cutting the trip short and possibly risking the morale of the crew- but he continued to trust his judgment on corn. Nothing else. Ryusui was a bit of a sore loser on the inside- stubbornly admitting to himself that Senku was a tactical genius by giving himself an allergic reaction to lacquer to even win the poker game. Annoying, but smart. Ryusui scoffed, then smiled to himself- changing his tone entirely. 

He looked back up to the moon and took a deep breath and found himself turning back around to discuss the conditions of the sea with Senku. Expecting an empty mast he was surprised to see Tsukasa standing by and leaning against the engine of the ship. 

“Tsukasa!” Ryusui smiled, walking towards him. “I didn’t expect to see you here, I half expected everyone to be asleep except for Senku.” 

Tsukasa pursed his lips together. “Couldn’t sleep.” He spoke simply, not wanting to initiate a full blown conversation in the darkest hours of the night. 

Ryusui chuckled, “I’m surprised that the choppy sea didn’t lull you straight to sleep!” he said sarcastically. “Is something on your mind?” Ryusui only got another set of pursed lips in response. He smiled, pat Tsukasa’s shoulder, and stopped in front of the steps down into the ship. “At least try to get some sleep!” He yelled, speaking over the wind picking up. 

Their interactions always ended up this way, Ryusui trying to speak with Tsukasa, and his advances being denied. Ryusui understood very well that them two of them came from very different worlds, practically mirroring each other. Although he was optimistic, he never expected the two of them to get along with one another.

Until a certain stormy night, that is. 

It sparked another argument between Senku and Ryusui. Senku stated that they should do a little detour and avoid the storm by following the wind, but Ryusui thought it would be best to take down the sails and ride it out, knowing that the storm could change its trajectory. Though, technically both men were right about what they should do- they just spent too long arguing over what to do that it was too late to make a decision. So as hail battered the ship, Ryusui yelled out to Tsukasa to help him lower the sails, having trust in Tsukasa’s strength. 

The intensity of the wind was unforgiving, the sails stretched out and the ropes were trailing in the air. To grab onto the rope and hold it still was giving Ryusui carpet burn.

“Tsukasa!” Ryusui yelled, “You pull the rope down on the right side and I’ll aid you on the left!” He shouted over the rippling wind. 

“Gotcha!” Ryusui heard distantly, focusing too hard on staying stable enough to pull down the sails. The wind picked up further and the sails lifted in response, undoing any progress the two had made. 

“Hurry! If we don’t we could damage the sails!” Ryusui shouted once more, knowing that Tsukasa already knew of that potential circumstance. It was more to confirm that possibility for himself to understand. In time, the two successfully got the sails lowered. They quickly worked together to put it away in storage out of harm's way, even avoiding the winds ripping the sail out of their hands and making the sails fly into the ocean.

After the sail was locked away, Ryusui was knocked forward with a singular pat on the back by Tsukasa. Ryusui chuckled and pulled him into a side hug, wrapping his arm around his crewmate’s shoulder and beaming. His hands hurt to no end, but the moment shared between the two in the middle of the night, drenched by both heavy rain, hail, and sweat was borderline mystifying. Ryusui dragged Tsukasa below deck for them to treat their blistered hands before going each their separate ways. 

Hauled up in his bunk Ryusui stared at the ceiling thinking about the exchange, he was mentally panicking over himself continuously thinking about it over and over, the side hug he gave, the pat on the back, it was replaying in his mind like a broken record. He was itching to know more about Tsukasa, he wanted to know more. He needed to know more, he was desperate at this point, wanting to read the ins and outs of the strongest primate high schooler who swore to protect Senku and Taiju- then quickly snapping Senku’s neck a few days later and smashing stones. His mind was racing when he heard the door to the lodging room open, a thin stream of light illuminating the room. 

“Ryusui?” He heard Francois call out in their typical french accent. “Sorry to bother if you were sleeping, but you didn’t have your usual nightly serving of tea. Do you wish for me to fix you some?”

Ryusui sighed and sat up in his bunk, “No, No, it’s fine I can go without.” He flashed a smile before laying back down, watching the door close and the light leave the room. He turned onto his side and faced the wall, staring at the lines in the wood before drifting to sleep.

—————

The next day Ryusui made it his personal mission to learn as much about Tsukasa as he could, and after his morning tea he would ask Senku everything he knew about Tsukasa- of course he knew some things, like about his younger sister Mirai, Tsukasa’s seashell collection, his stone smashing rampages- but the things he did didn’t matter to Ryusui. Ryusui sat in his typical chair with his favorite morning tea, but his mind quickly drifted to other, more important matters. He wanted to only know what Tsukasa was like, how he expressed his fondness for other people, how he treated people he cared for, the list could go on and on. 

The questions to ask Senku kept bubbling in Ryusui’s head as he panicked, choking on his tea when a small voice in his mind wanted to ask about the physical qualities of Tsukasa. Ryusui shook his head violently causing tea to spill out of his cup. Ryusui noticed Chrome was looking at him funny. The pirate squinted, refusing to make eye contact. Honestly for the past few day’s Ryusui felt like he was completely separate from everyone else in the world as he was stuck in his own head. His mind swarmed and was infested about thoughts about Tsukasa and he had no idea what to make of it.

He knew he was in love, he’s not stupid. Oh fuck, he’s in love. He set down his cup of tea on the side table and held his head by his conjoined fists, his leg bouncing rapidly as he processed what he was feeling. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he was in love. Oh god, he’s in love- I mean he knew that, of course! He’s in love with someone who’s the exact opposite of him, who probably doesn’t even know his name. His eyes widened at the realization, his leg stopped bouncing and he leaned back into his chair. He knew he loves him, he loves everyone! But he didn’t realize the intensity of his interest in Tsukasa, to the point where it was almost beyond love. The feeling of love was typical to Ryusui, but not this kind of love. Infatuation with a heavy mix of greed with a pinch of uninterest in anyone else. He loves the world and he loves the people he knows, but unlike with Tsukasa he never felt the intense desire to really know someone- he was happy with knowing just as much as he already knew. 

“Ryusui…? Ryusui!” 

“Huh?” Ryusui snapped out of his thoughts, now hearing the rest of the world clearly for the first time in what felt like days. 

Chrome’s face fell. “This is baaaaad, how are we supposed to get to Corn City if our captain got his head in the clouds?” He said quietly. Ryusui sighed in response and got out of his chair, shaking his head rapidly to try and focus on what was currently going on. No, he couldn’t go see Senku and be greedy about Tsukasa at this current second and time, he had to be greedy with seeing the endless sea and directing his crewmates on how to keep things moving. 

“It’ll be fine!” He flashed Chrome his typical bubbly smile. Chrome didn’t buy it for a second, shit. 

Ryusui once more found himself standing on the deck, welcoming himself to a nice sunny day after the chaotic night of yesterday. People passed to and fro, waving to him and he waved back, watching people move science equipment around. He spotted Gen watching the typical movement of the morning. 

“Gen! What’s going on?” 

“Ah, Ryusui!” Gen chirped, watching Ryusui walk to stand by him. “Nothing really, Senku is just upgrading equipment.” 

“What kind of equipment?” Ryusui looked down at the shorter man.

“I don’t remember.” The two once found themselves watching the coming and goings of others before they were interrupted by the man himself, Senku. 

“Yo! I need your help maxing zinc oxide paste, Gen!” Gen frowned was he watched Senku run towards them both. Once he arrived, he was out of breath, taking a while to repeat his previous statement. 

“Make Ryusui do it Senku, I’ve been making your ‘O twos’ for the past couple days.” Senku looked up at Ryusui, only now noticing his presence. 

“That’s a great idea, I need to check up on his wounds too.” Senku spoke hurriedly, dragging Ryusui to his lab by the wrist. Ryusui heard a sigh in relief behind him. 

————

“Let me see your hands,” Senku spoke with a knife in his mouth. Ryusui stuck out his hands and Senku quickly made the effort to unwrap the bandaging around it from when he was lowering the sails.

“Definitely better than Tsukasa’s currently, I told him to not train while his hands were healing but he obviously didn’t listen to me.” 

“Tsukasa?” Ryusui gasped, “Is he okay?”

Senku laughed aloud, “Of course he is! It’s pretty rare to die of an infection of the hands.” Senku looked amused, staring at his taller friend's face as it subtly contorted to one of embarrassment. He picked up the tone shift. “Does Dr. Stone need to be your therapist today, or what?” He joked, leaning up against the lab table, waiting for a response. 

“It’s that obvious, huh?” Ryusui sighed, showing a rare sight to his fellow general. 

“Of course it is, you’re just oblivious.” Senku playfully insulted the pirate. “Chrome was bugging me about it earlier today, Francois has been worried sick. They told me that you not having your nightly tea only spells disaster for the rest of the crew- I’m exaggerating of course. They were just worried.” Senku rambled on, allowing Ryusui to relax. 

“I’ve been desiring Tsukasa, to put it bluntly.” Ryusui spoke softly, watching Senku grab various stones from their corresponding baskets, crushing them up, and putting them under some solution. 

“Yeah, I’m not surprised. I’ve known you long enough to recognize when you’re ten billion percent interested in someone. As a favor to you, I’ll make this whole shebang easier for you.” Senku smiled, mixing a red clay looking paste. “Give this to Tsukasa and tell him to put this on his hands, and bandage him back up for me. Knowing Tsukasa, he would definitely sit down with you after doing him such a favor.”

Ryusui smiled, taking the small bowl from Senku. He never felt this nervous in his life, not even during his younger days running a trading company during the recession or his dangerous sports car races. 

“Wish me luck,” Ryusui said goodbye, opening the door to the science lab and closing it behind him. 

—————

Ryusui wandered around for a while, looking for Tsukasa- eventually Kohaku pointed the direction where she last saw him, treating Tsukasa as if he was a house cat nobody could find. 

Ryusui saw him sitting on a comfortable looking bench covered with pillows and blankets looking into a porthole. Ryusui never liked looking out of portholes, they always messed with his sense of scale. They made him feel minuscule, as if he was looking out into the rest of the world by a tiny pinhole. Tsukasa naturally spotted Ryusui a mile away and cocked his eyebrow and sat up properly. 

“Senku told me to bring this to you, it’s some clay paste thing.” Ryusui mumbled out, approaching him further. Why was he so nervous? Was it really because he’s never fallen for someone so quickly before? It was stupid! He had less than a minute of a conversation with the guy and he already found himself desperate for his attention to be completely on him, and him only. For the world's sake, he was feeling a little jealous at the porthole! 

“Oxide paste for my hands, understood.” Tsukasa spoke softly, taking the bowl from Ryusui. 

“I should probably help you with it, you’ll have trouble putting your bandages back on with yours hands covered in gunk!” He chirped, trying to make the atmosphere more comfortable, into something he was used to. 

“Thank you,” Tsukasa smiled. He took off his bandages and Ryusui sat in front of him on the bench, only now getting a better look at his hands. Ryusui inhaled sharply, he thought his hands were bad, but Tsukasa’s was on another level. He was lucky it didn’t get infected. 

“What is oxide paste even for?” Ryusui asked as he was lathering Tsukasa’s palms with the substance, taking his time to make sure he was extra gentle. His face flushed because of the sensual touch he was giving his crewmate.

“It’s for skin irritations, I don’t know the full scientific breakdown of how it works, you would have to ask a certain someone for that.”

Ryusui smiled, continuing on the process. He was relaxing while doing this, listening to the sounds of the waves and feeling the warmth of another in what felt like ages. Has it really been 3,700 years since he held someone close in such a way? “This doesn’t hurt, right?” He asked softly, feeling alien in his own skin. This was weird, he’s usually a party animal spastic who’s unable to keep his voice down. 

“Yeah, this feels nice.” Ryusui blushed, lowering his head. He felt sick to his stomach. “Are you always this quiet?” Tsukasa asked bluntly, but quickly apologized for how rude he must’ve sounded.

“No, I’m not usually. I’m just focusing.” Ryusui responded, wrapping up Tsukasa’s right hand with a new bandage, then moving on to the left. He repeated the same process.

“I don’t think it’s a bad thing, It’s just… interesting.” Tsukasa desperately tried to continue the conversation, trying to make it less awkward, but failing.

Ryusui smiled and looked up at Tsukasa’s face, now noticing a shared blush. Ryusui felt his heart race, but shook it off and decided to take matters in his own hands.

“You should really take a break from training for the next couple days, at least to give your hands time to heal!” 

“I don’t have much else to do on the ship other than train or help the others train.”

“You could always hang out with me, I could use your leading abilities when it comes to making sure the ship sticks to its route. I’ve been having trouble with making the crew put up the sails and lower them in time- no one seems necessarily willing to help me, except you that one night. You led people amazingly, as I've been told.” Ryusui smiled. 

Tsukasa smiled a small smile that was unreadable to Ryusui. He was scared for a second that he said something wrong, but Tsukasa spoke up. “Thank you, Ryusui.”

He never felt his heartbeat go that quick. 

—————

It had been a couple days of this routine, Ryusui meeting Tsukasa on deck and having the help making the crew put up the sail and make daily preparations. Hell, Tsukasa even made sure that breakfast prep went well without any of the usual catastrophic food handling done by either Chrome or Yo. Then the two would sit out on the deck passing time talking to one another as Ryusui would watch the movement of the skies and sea. It was peaceful, though Ryusui felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into a state of infatuation. Unlike before, he was enjoying it now. He was happy, he was back to himself and was even more of himself when Tsukasa was around. He was loud, he celebrated with everyone, he made sure everyone was just as celebratory as he was. At night when everyone retired to bed, he and Tsukasa would sit together at the bench by the porthole, right by where Tsukasa trained.

Ryusui would take off his bandages and apply more oxide paste, and then wrap him back up. It was proving to be his favorite time of the day, where he could just lay back and relax and forget about the typical stress of living in the stone world on a primitive ship in the middle of the ocean. Tsukasa and him made small talk, they talked about their childhoods respectively and Ryusui realized that though there was a huge difference between them, and that difference was money, they had pretty similar childhoods.

They were raised by lackluster parents who were too busy to make time for their children. On Tsukasa’s side of the family they were constantly working to pay off Mirai’s medical bills, while Ryusui’s parents were always out trying to make as much money as possible and taking long vacations to random foreign places, finding it more convenient to pay a butler to raise their child. Now, both sets of parents were literally set in stone. 

“I’m going to miss us hanging out together like this,” Ryusui spoke suddenly one night. Tsukasa’s hands were almost completely healed, so Ryusui just needed to change the bandages instead of applying the paste. 

“I don’t know why we wouldn’t be able to.” Tsukasa spoke below his usual volume. 

Ryusui chuckled weakly and smiled up to Tsukasa, meeting his gaze. He beamed, “I want to continue spending time with you, let me repay the favor by helping you train the others.” 

“I don’t need your help, you can just come over whenever you like. No need to repay the favor.” Tsukasa spoke, holding his now bandaged hand, making sure it was on right. 

Ryusui sighed, feeling greedy once more. “Can we just go on a date sometime? I know there isn’t anywhere we can necessarily go since we haven’t arrived in Los Angeles yet, but we can do something special once we-” Ryusui rambled, until he was unable to speak. His eyes widened as he registered another pair of lips against his own. It ended too short it seemed, and Ryusui watched wided eyed as Tsukasa whispered.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists because of the Tsukasui/Ryukasa discord server and Ghost’s cover of “If You Have Ghosts” playing on repeat as well as my ability to dance along with the lyrics when I needed to take a break from writing.
> 
> This is my longest fic to date. Bless my soul. This will probably be longer. I need to have a chapter two.


End file.
